


Can We Keep It?

by BranHowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, it's just a bunch of silly stuff, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: Jack is still an innocent kid in many ways. Trying to hide the fact that he actually picked something alive and is keeping it in his room just serves to prove this much.





	Can We Keep It?

It all started two days ago when Jack, left behind on a hunt, had disappeared from the Winchester’s eyes only to show up a couple of hours later without saying a thing of where he had been. 

Dean, bless his soul, was the first one to suspect something was odd; having been the one to deal with Sam’s tendency to take care of lost pets, hiding them from his father’s strict sight ever since childhood. He even felt warm inside remembering those simpler days when he finally spotted the young nephilim looking around towards the hallway before stepping out of his room the dawning of the third day.

“Jack!” 

The kid jumped startled while locking his room but managed to turn towards Dean in a nonchalant way with a wide smile.

“Good morning Dean, how are you today?”

“Never better kid. Never better.”

“Good.”

An awkward moment of silence spread itself over the two that was eventually broken by Dean, who cleared his throat. 

“So, how are you?”

“I’m good. Thank you for asking.” Smile.

“Really..?” Jack doubted for a second when Dean used his inquisitive tone. “Because you see, you’re acting strange.”

“...I am? Not! Not at all! I am being normal. Perfectly normal.”

“I see… Well, let’s hit the kitchen then, those pancakes ain’t gonna cook themselves up anytime soon.” He said with a broad smile, surrounding the nephilim with his arm and pulling him away from his door, sensing a stiffness on his stance that was quite telling.

Later on the evening, he clearly heard Sam all the way from the kitchen while he was chilling on his laptop at the main room oval table.

“Jack? What are you taking all that meat for?”

“I… am hungry” Dean could swear he could see Jack’s wide smile after his matter-of-fact statement.

“Oh, it’s ok, it’s just uh… Do you know how to cook it?”

“Oh I was going to take it raw.”

Odd silence.

“Jack, you _do_ realize you need to cook the meat if you want to eat it, right?”

That was Dean’s cue.

“Hey Sammy! Come on over fast!” He belted out loud enough for Sam to rush where he was, leaving Jack unattended. 

“What? What is it!?”

“Oh, nothing man, I just wanted to show you this video. It’s funny as hell” Sam sent Dean a bitchface before turning around on his heel and leaving. 

Soon enough Dean heard Sam’s footsteps bringing him back from the kitchen. He didn’t need his brother to say anything to know by his face he was going to be consulted about something.

“Yeah? Wassup?”

“Uhm, Jack fled with all the raw meat”

“I knew it!” A shit eating grin plastered his face while he stood up in victory. Sam only looked at him questioningly.

“That kid will have wished to ask me for permission after I’m done with him. Come along Sammy, and don’t make any noise.”

Slow but surely, the Winchesters made their way to Jack’s door. The more they approached, the clearer they could hear some sort of animal grunts.

“Stop, stop! You’ll choke if you eat that fast! Come on, calm down. I promised you I’d feed you, you don’t have to glomp everything.” The animal noises became calmer. “That’s it, good! You’re a good girl!” sounds of petting, grunt noises of happy approval. Sam didn’t need to hear more to realize the situation they were in and was sure his brother would scream at Jack about being an irresponsible brat until his ear fell off. 

“Dean...” Was all he could faintly let out with a hint of begging in his voice. Please don’t scorn the kid was all he was asking for in that single syllable. But his brother turned to him with a steeled eye that told him he could as well give up at that exact moment. He wasn’t going to change his mind. 

Their silent conversation was cut off when they clearly heard a short exclamation followed by laughter and the sound of the animal’s claws scratching the concrete floor. Dean didn’t know what kind of dog Jack had brought into the bunker but it sure sounded massive.

“Hahaha! Stop! Don’t… don’t lick me! Ew! Gross! Stop!” More laughter and the sound of frantic paws scurrying at one spot in a clear sign of friendly struggle. 

Meanwhile, like a well trained swat team, Sam and Dean placed themselves in front of the door and opened it with a slam. 

And they freezed.

Dean had been quite sure about what kind of words he was going to start his righteous speech until he saw Jack plastered on the floor struggling against the animal with his hands, a bit aback that they had found him like that but still with a smile as bright as the sun.

“D...Dean! Sam! Uh...” Was all he could say before a well placed licking made the kid do awkward faces full of gross. “Ew! Uh, uhm I know I should’ve asked before but she was looking so sad and lonely and she didn’t have an owner and… and…” He hugged her in a would be protective way “C—can we keep her?”

Sam on the other hand could understand why his brother had gone hermetically pale and silent. The problem he faced now was not only about Dean telling Jack off for bringing in a dog, because if his brother ever got his words back, things were going to be far worse considering the kid had brought one in that was completely and utterly invisible.


End file.
